You're The Worst
by Tantalize
Summary: Who ever knew that Bella becoming a vampire would cause her downfall? One shot. Rated T to be safe.


**You're The Worst**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon**

-

-

-

Life happens, even when you're a vampire.

Bella Cullen had killed a human only eight days after her change. She had killed four humans by the time she had been a vampire for two months, and she had killed over ten humans by the time she had been a vampire for a little less than a year. And even though guilt tore at her from the inside, she was never truly sorry for killing.

The only thing Bella was ever truly sorry about, was disappointing Edward. Nothing to her, was worse than watching Edward's beautiful face fall into a frown. His fore head would slowly crinkle as he would say, _"Disappointing Bella, you could have done better."_

Nothing was worse than that. Nothing was worse than disappointing him.

He never stayed mad at Bella for long, but always, he seemed so disappointed every time she did something.

_"Bella, don't punch a hole though the wall, again."_

_"Bella, don't pick up that car."_

_"Bella, we know you can go faster than humans, stop showing them how fast you can go."_

And after each and every time she would apologize, he would simply place his hands on either side of her face, look directly into her eyes and say, _"Disappointing Bella, you could have done better."_

What he didn't understand is that she _tried_. She tried so hard to be the perfect vampire. But she couldn't. She couldn't live without the sweet taste of human blood, or the feeling of being more powerful than those pesky humans. But she couldn't live without Edward either.

As time passed Bella's human victims grew, and her temper became shorter. She could no longer deal with Edward's family, or animal blood. She found herself lying to the Cullen's about her hunting habits. Sneaking away at any possible time to try and get a taste of human blood.

She hated herself. She hated her family. She hated her world. Why couldn't she be perfect? Why couldn't she ignore her desires? Why did she have to disappoint Edward? As she asked herself questions such as these, a fear grew inside her. A fear that Edward hated her. What if he had stopped loving her because she fed off humans? Did he think of her as a bad person? A bad wife?

It was some months later when she decided to ask him herself.

"Edward," she had said, he was laying next to her, his perfect eyes closed, he almost seemed asleep. But at the sound of her bell-like voice his eyes opened, and he stared into her crimson eyes that seemed far away, in their own little world,

"Yes, Bella?"

"Edward, am I a bad wife?" Her voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper that was only heard due to his super-hearing. Edward didn't hesitate.

"Bella, my love, you are not a bad person, or a bad wife, you _will_ get used to our lifestyle, it just takes time and years of practice." Edward said, he seemed so sure of his words, but Bella was still nervous.

"Will you promise me something?" she asked.

"Anything."

"If I become a bad person, a bad wife, tell me. Tell me _how bad_ I am, tell me so I can become good like you." Edward shook his head,

"Bella, really, don't worry, you'll adjust soon and then-"

"Just promise." Edward studied her gaze before nodding,

"I promise."

………………………….

Days and months went by and everything seemed to be going down hill. Bella Cullen had lost control. She started spending time away from the house, that ranged anywhere from a few hours to a few months. Her feeding habits had completely changed; she no longer killed animals for food. She only hunted humans.

And with her new diet her attitude changed as well. She was only longer the sweet and caring Bella, but a cruel, murderous vampire, a true monster who belonged in the wild. She often fought with other vampires; she tried to steal, trying to feel powerful. She would do anything to annoy anyone in any way. She became spoiled and heartless. Bella no longer cared about her family, or how she acted.

And as she caused chaos among humans and vampires, Edward didn't say anything. Edward never once told her how she was acting. Or how she was hurting him. Even though Edward had promised her so long ago that he would tell her, he would save her if she _really _stepped out of line, he said nothing. He never once looked her in the eye and told how bad she was, or how much chaos she had really caused.

Then one day she left. Bella walked out of the Cullen house and didn't come back. She didn't care how much pain she had caused her family. She didn't care how much pain she had caused Edward. She just left. Edward had convinced himself that she would come back sometime, but she didn't. He had circled the globe looking for her, but he couldn't find her. Bella was gone.

Then one day, almost eight years after she had left, a single thought passed though Edward's head. _What if I had told her to stop? Would she have listened? What if I had told her how bad she was? Or how bad she was hurting us? Would she have stopped?_ Edward's logic told him no. But what hurt the most was the small voice inside his head, the one that said: _Yes, she would have. You promised her. She would have listened._

………………………….

Eighty-three years, twelve days, and sixteen hours after Bella left the Cullen's forever she came back, and the Volturi came with her. She was in debt for stealing a three hundred year old painting. And the Volturi thought the Cullen's could get it back for them, and if they couldn't, Bella would be killed for stealing.

After days of Carlisle trying to reason with Bella with no success to retrieving the painting, Edward was forced to pay a visit of his own. He had walked human pace to the basement, where she was being kept, walking slower than usual, he had tried to convince himself that it wouldn't be hard to look into the eyes of someone he loved more than ever, after the had left him.

Bella was sitting in the back of the basement. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her eyes were fixed on the floor. Bella's face was covered in new scars, showing that her flesh had been ripped open several times. Her clothes were torn, and her hair was a mess, with twigs and leaves sticking out of it. Along with her crimson eyes, she looked like a real vampire.

"What do you want, Edward?" She almost spat his name as she shifted her gaze to meet his.

"I wanted to tell you something," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Let me guess," she said, a smug smile appearing on her lips, "give back the painting so the Volturi don't kill me."

"Well, yes that's one thing I was going to tell you." Edward said,

"Well I don't care, let them kill me. I don't want your pity!" She nearly growled. Edward sighed, turning his gaze to the floor.

"Listen Bella, I don't care anymore. You've already hurt my family and I enough." He said, "I just wanted to keep a promise I made to you." Edward muttered. Bella raised an eyebrow, as she smile grew wider.

"Aw, Edward is trying feel guilt free. How cute." Edward ignored her.

"Remember that time, you asked me if I thought you were a bad person? If I thought you were a bad wife? And even though you had already caused so much chaos I said no, I said that it would just get better. And I promised that if you became a bad person I would say something?"

"Yes," Bella said sharply, she seemed angry, furious and annoyed, but something deep inside of her seemed to say, _"I'm sorry" _all at the same time.

"I'm going to tell you what I think now, only because I still love and miss you, and I still think you're a good person," Edward said again staring into her crimson eyes, and for the first time, he caught a glimpse of the real Bella.

"You're the worst."

End.

A/N: Yeah, I know that would probably never happen, but I'm **really **trying to learn how to write sad. So tell me what you think! Was it sad? Funny? Cheesy? Stupid? Good? Confusing? Was the idea stupid and unbelievable? I tried to stick to something that seemed possible, and the whole "You're the Worst" thing happened to me in real life, so I just went with that idea. Sorry for any bad grammar- I was in a rush to see what you guys would think about it.

Just tell me what you honestly think okay? It would _**really**_ help me out! Even if you just say something like: "it was good." It really does help me.

Thanks so much for reading this! -Alice


End file.
